The Begining of The End
by TidotaEru3249
Summary: In order to stop an everraging war a turtle must travel into the past seeking help to repair his time. Will he end the war? Find out!
1. Proluge

**Prolgue**

"This doesn't look so good Don" said Raph " how much longer?"

"Almost there!" shouted Don so his hot-tempered brother could hear.

Thing's had been going downhill ever since the last raid of areil mousers. Stockman was no longer a disembodied brain, in fact, ever since he had gained his new body a war had raged itself upon New York City. Areil mousers flooded the sky while Chapman's newly remodeled mousers 3.0 plagued the streets.

None of the turtles knew what had given Stockman so much power, but were determined to stop him either way. However the battle againist the mad sciencetist had had it's casualties. An attack on one of Stockman's factories resulted in the turtles losing Casey and April.

Raph had taken their death personally and once tried to face Stockman on his own, resulting in his own capture. Three days had passed before the turtles the turtles were finally able to find and rescue him.

Blinded by rage Rapheal accidently attcked Mikey thinking he was Stockman and ended up killing the orange clad turtle with one blow. Sometime passed when Don finally found the reason for the maddess behind Rapheal's rage.

It seemed that stockman had planted a chip in Rapheal to make him instantly attack on sight. even with this confirmation however Leo never forgave Raph for what he had done.

Raph, himself, had become distant from his two remaining brothers. Ocassionaly speaking, but only to Don and noone else. Then finally the dreadful day came. Stockman had unleashed a new hord of robots designed to destroy large building on a whim.

Rapheal was directly in the path of one of those robot's beams, there was no way that he would be able to dodge in time. However at the last second Leo leaped in the beam's path sheilding Rapheal from the blast. Both Rapheal and Donatello lay shocked as they watched Leo getting burned by the bot's beam.

As soon as the beam dimnished Leo stood for a moment and then fell forward laying face down on the ruined ground. In cold anger Rapheal destroyed the bot that had hit his brother and ordered Don to run back to the hideout. Don did as he was told while rapheal scooped up Leo and carried his blue clad brother and fell in behind his purple clad brother's path.

The two nights Leo spent in recovery were restless. At least the good news was that their brother was still alive. For how much longer noone could tell. There was a possible chance that he would be back in action in no time, but that didn't seem likely right now.

"Why Leo?" thought Raph "why did you save me? After all that I've done, why?"

Don had never seen his hot-headed brother look so forlorn. Not once did Rapheal leave Leo's side ever since the blue-masked turtle had saved his life. The red-masked turtle hadn't eaten in days. he just kept sitting there, unmoving and unaware of what forces of destruction had surrounded them.

By the second day Leo's hand rested on top of Rapheal's own bringing the red-masked turtle out of his depression.

"Leo?" said Raph not believing his eyes.

Leo nodded his head weakly to show that he was indeed alive. For the first time in years Rapheal cried. Leo smiled as he saw the tears line Rapheal's eyes. Raph, realizing that he was showing emotion, quickly wiped the tears away from his eyes staining his hands with their sadness.

"Why...why did you...?"

Leo sighed painfully and said " It wasn't your fault that Mikey died. You were being controlled. Even though Don told me about the chip I didn't want to believe it. I just wanted to stay mad, but losing you would be just as bad as losing Mike, Casey, and April. I don't if I'll fully recover from that blast, but I want you to promise me something,"

"What?" said Raph.

Leo smiled and said "Kick but, Fearless Leader,"

With that Leo once again fell asleep leaving Rapheal in stunned silence. Don, who had overheard the whole exchange, took Rapheal's reaction as a cue to enter the room Putting a hand on his brother's quievering shoulder he said "Come on Raph, we better go,"

Raph offered no resistance as Donatello led him out of the room, still stunned that Leonardo had just appionted him to be the new leader of the TMNT.

In the weeks that follwed Rapheal and Donatello had worked together on a plan that may save their world from total destruction. Salvaging parts from recent raids both turtles went to work on developing a time machince. Whenever Stockman's tin cans attacked Rapheal would fight them off while Don continued working.

Now, after all this time, the time machine was ready for use. However Stockman had soon learned about the turtles plan to travel back in time and lauched a full-scale attack on the turtles little base of operations.

"Done!" shouted Don to Rapheal just as the red clad turtle dashed inside "the only problem is that the time machine has only enough power to transport one person,"

"Then I'll go " said Raph " you just get Leo out of here and to safety, promise me Donny,"

"I promise" said Don and rushed to get Leo.

Stepping through the time portal Rapheal left Donatello behind to take care of their wounded brother. Remembering the promise he made to Leo Raph thought.

"Hang in there Bro. I'll stop this thing from ever happening to us, but for it to work I'm going to need a little help from the past,"


	2. Chapter 1: War Zone

**The Begining Of The End**

**By: Tidota Eru**

**Ch.1: War Zone**

**---------------------------------------**

**New York, 7:45 P.M., 2007**

**---------------------------------------**

The ever familiar sounds of New York City traffic filled the night time air as Future Raphael stepped through the time portal into the past. In the dim light you could see he was packed down with millions of gizmos Donatello had obviously made for the fight againist Stockman and his bots.

Looking around Raph could tell that he was precisely on Markham street just a block away from where he and his "brothers" lived. Climbing up the ladder to the roof Raph started roof top jumping to cover the extra block. When he reached the alley he was looking for that's when he finally started to slow down and think.

"Wait a minute" he thought "what if myself is already down there? and if he's not how are others going to believe I am who I say I am?"

Shaking off the thought Raphael dropped himself into the sewer and started running towards the lair. While running Raphael's thoughts kept on jumping back to his own time. Did Donny and Leo make it? Were they still alive? So many questions flowed through his head that he barely noticed when he had reached the lair's concealed entrance.

Again, another piece of artwork done in by our favorite genius Donatello. There were three keys in order to get inside. First Raph found the joint of an agunting green pipe sticking out towards him and twisted so that it faced the other pipes faced along the wall.

One by one most of the pipes began to move away from the wall leaving only a few more pipes left blocking the door. Twisting a old pipewheel counterclockwise a small panel opened up in one of the pipes revealing a small keypad with nine buttons on it.

Each time a button was pressed a musical note was made. All of the nine sounds together made a particular phrase that was none other than "Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles," Don had really outsmarted himself coming up with that code. However it worked, the door swung open and Raph took a step inside.

He hadn't really planned on a reception commitie when he entered and was not disappionted when he didn't recieve one either. Nobody was in the lair. Well, before anybody came back might as well look around this old joint.

First stop was his old room. From the looks of things nothing had changed. However since this was the past it sort of made sense that some of these things had never changed. The living room area was still a wreck, the shellcycle looked like it had been marked brand new. Seeing all these reminders from the past really had Raphael worrying for the future.

He was just in the training area when the whoosh of the sewer door slid open and four green, talking turtles walked out of it. Needless to say but when they saw him there was no challenging their reactions. They attacked imedately, just like always.

"Okay pal" said the present Raphael riasing his sais for an attack "who are and what do you want?"

Furtue Rapheal looked all around him seeing that Don, Leo, and Mikey had also drawn out their weapons and were ready to take him down if they had to. Fortunately, at that moment, Master Splinter's voice entered the ring and conviced his sons to set their weapons down.

"Enough" said the old rat and approached the future version of Raphael with curious eyes. Bowing he said "Welcome stranger,"

"Master Splinter" said Future Raph bowing back and then looked at the others saying "I am Raphael, son of Master Splinter, leader of the resistance, and messenger from the future. And I'm afriad things have not been going so well in my time,"

"What do you mean?" asked Leo.

"And what's with all the armor?" asked Don.

Future Raph sighed and began to explian "Three days from now Baxter Stockman is going to have complete control over the world. He's developed some type of power that gave him abosolute control. The Master Splinter and my time determined it had something to do with magic as well as science,"

"Anyway, soon Stockman started developing all sorts of war weapons and put factories all across New York. Areil Mousers to patrol the skies while Razor-bots paroled the streets. Master Splinter was sliced up defending us by one of the Razor-bots, and Casey and April died on a mission to help us blow up one of Stockman's factories. We were the only ones left,"

Future Raph's face was solemon for a moment mourning his friends deaths before continuing "I got mad at what Stockman had done to us and went to take him on myself. Unfortunately one of his Razor-bots managed to pin me and got held as his prisioner for awhile until Don, Mike, and Leo managed to rescue me. Part of me wished that they didn't,"

"Why not?" asked Don.

"Stockman had implanted some kind of device in my brain that made me instantly attack the first person I saw" said Future Raph "we lost Mikey,"

"Did our future selves ever manage to get the chip out?" asked Leo.

"Don finally managed to get it out without to much damage, but you never forgave me for killing Mikey even though it wasn't totally my fault" said Future Raph "then a few weeks later Stockman set another raid againist us, and I just happened to be directly in the path of one of the robots laser beams. You saved me, but you were gravely injured after that and we were forced to retreat."

"When you finally woke up you appionted me to lead what was left of our troops, however, we were the only three left. So Don and I got to work and built a time machine so I could travel back three days before this whole war started and put a stop to it once and for all. This gear will come in handy just in case stockman has already finished building some of his robots,"

"Do you have any idea where Stockman is now?" asked Don.

"If you're asking me where Stockman was before this whole deal started" said Raph "none of us really knew. All we know is something that Casey tried to tell us before he died. 'It's not Stockman...it's',"

"It's what?" asked present Raphael.

Future Raph shrugged his shoulders "If I knew that I wouldn't be asking you guys for help now would I? So are you in or not?"

The whole group of turtles, except for Raph's future self gathered around in a circle and started to discuss the plan. Should they trust this version of their hot-tempered brother from another universe or not?

When the circle broke Leo spoke up and said "We will help you, just tell us where to begin,"

**------------------------**

Meanwhile, back in the future, Don had managed to get the wounded Leonardo out of range of Stockman's last raid. Of course in his hassle to recover Leonardo Don had forgotten the time machine. By now Stockman had either destroyed it or kept it for his own purposes.

Neither thought showed a bright side. If the time machince was destroyed there would be no way for Raaphael to return from the past, and if Stockman had kept it... Don decided not to complete the thought and focused all his might on helping Leo.

The two turtles were in the ruins of the old lair. Stockman's first goal when he had gained power had been to destroy the turtles home, and unfortunately he suceeded. The escape was tricky but the four turtles and their master had been able to escape.

Forgetting about his replitian foes Stockman then went after April O' Niel, the woman responisble for ruining his life. April managed to escape with the help of Casey when the mad scienctist burst in on her apartment burning it down to the ground.

Calling the turtles April and Casey met thier green friends along with their Sensei over in Central Park to biuld up a plan. A day passed and Stockman had everything in the whole city completely under his control.

Learning that he was biulding factories in order to produce mass amounts of robots for an army the turtles along with Casey, April, and Master Splinter. Unfortunately on that night, Casey, April, and Master Splinter died.

Reflecting back on these painful memories brought Donatello close to tears as he lay Leo down on the battered couch in the now wrecked living room. Managing to recover some amount of medical supplies the purple clad turtle worked with what he had in order to help his brother.

When finished Don took the time to look around the old lair remembering back to the glory days when his brothers and himself spent endless training sessions together with Master Splinter to guide them. The great display of joy he excliamed when finishing yet another invention. But they were all just memories now, with no turning back.

"Please Raph" the whispered prayer floated through Don's mind "save the future,"


	3. Chapter 2: Negative Charge

**Ch.2: Negative Charge**

"This is ridiculous" thought Raph as he watched his future self guide him and his brothers through the sewers "Stockman's smart, but he's not smart enough to take over the world,"

Arriving topside the five turtles appeared in the alley just by April's store, The Second Time Around.

"Stockman's robots attacked April first" said Future Raphael " so this is the likely place to start. We need to warn April and Casey to get out of there,"

"Wait" said Mikey " wouldn't it be just a little bit strange if Casey and April saw two Raphaels' ?"

"Stranger things have happened" said Don "but Mikey's right, maybe our Raph should stay behind,"

"What!" said the present Raphael "don't count me out of this!"

"Sorry Raph" said Leo "just stand watch okay?"

"Fine" Raph agreed "I'll stay behind and keep watch. But you owe me big time Leo,"

With that settled Leo, Don, Mikey, and the Future Raphael stepped inside April's apartment leaving the present Raphael behind.

"Finally" Raph breathed when they were gone "now I can think,"

Five minutes passed before Raph's peaceful barrier was broken however as the sounds of metallic footsteps clanged up from behind him. He knew who it was before he even spoke. Baxter Stockman.

"Don't turn around" Baxter said " I have a very itchy trigger finger,"

"What do you want Stockman?" asked Raphael.

"I want information reptile" said Stockman "and you are going to give it to me whether you want to or not!"

**------------------------------**

While this was going on outside, inside was a totally different matter. April and Casey could hardly believe they were talking to Raphael from the future. After explianing his reason for coming to the present or past in his case April and Casey readily agreed to help.

They were just stepping outside to collect the present Raphael, but a shocking scene lay lying in wait for them. Baxter Stockman was mauling Raphael with some kind of mousers with wings.

Although Raph plunged and sliced with his sais the hits he made were few and the mousers were quickly gaining an advantage. Without waiting another second the other four turtles imedately jumped in and helped the present Raphael out of his sticky situation. Mousers parts were lying everywhere.

"You may have won this battle turtles" said Stockman with confidence " but I assure you that I will win the war,"

With that Baxter Stockman disappeared before the turtles could even chase after him. The present Raphael was dragged into Casey and April's apartment in order to clean up some of the wounds he had suffered from fighting off Stockman's robots.

"What were those things anyway?" he asked.

"Areil-mousers" said Future Raphael "their little devils of the skies aren't they? Just wait until you see his Razor-bots,"

"Where does he make all this stuff?" asked Leo.

"Factories appeared here and there" said Future Raphael "but because of the Mass Masaquare that occured we stopped about five of them, but not all of them,"

"Hmmm..." wondered Don "and where exactly does he set up these factories?"

"Downtown" said Future Raph "why?"

"I have a hunch where Stockman is going to hit next,"

"Where?" asked Leo.

"The Foot,"

**-----------------------**

Karai was admiring the silence of the city. Nights like this in New York were rare upon many ocassions. The stars shown their frozen, firey light as the the full glow of the wolf moon radiated in the still night. But peace could simply not last forever.

A sudden alarm spread throughout the building alerting Karia that a threat lay at her very doorstep. Summoning a battalion of Foot soliders Karia raced down to the first level with a kitana in hand.

Many fallen soliders layed scattered across the floor, and smoke from the blasted doorway filled the room making it very difficult to see. Karia tried to peer past the smoke when thousands of little yellow eyes lit up making the smoke appear like a black christmas tree.

Within seconds the yellow eyes charged and turned into huge metallic jaws taking down Foot soliders left and right. Karia swung her kitana like a true master quickly avioding any approaching danger with a single swing of her blade.

The smoke was just begining to clear and Karia could make out the form of their attackers. Surprise lit up in her eyes when she saw what was defeating her army of Foot soliders. Winged-mousers with jaws of gleaming steel were biting and clawing into every Foot soliders flesh, and there was only one man capable of inventioning these robotic hazards. Dr. Stockman.

As if he had just been cued Dr. Stockman stepped into the light in his new humaniod metal body. The only difference was in his eyes. They were not the normal color brown. These eyes were glowing bright red.

"Stockman?" said Karia a little disturbed by the mad sciencetist's red eyes.

"Long time no see Karia" said Stockman " you really should be think about redecorating,"

"How about we start with your face Tin Brain?" came a voice from behind Stockman.

Turning around Stockman could see the teenage mutant ninja turtles all with their weapons out and ready for use. It was then Stockman noticed that there was one turtle extra and it looked exactly like Raphael, except in metal-plated armor.

"Five turtles?" said Stockman " well color me flattered. Now my revenge will twice as sweet,"

Snapping his figures three Razor-bots suddenly blasted through the walls. They were certianly looked extremely deadly since their outside was covered with razor-sharp blades like a suit of armor. For both defense and offense.

"Attack!" said Stockman and with that command the Razor-bots charged at the TMNT and Karia with their blades glimmering in the dim torchlight.

--------------------

Meanwhile, back in the future, Stockman was busy admiring the time machine he had aquiered from his robots last raid when a call suddenly came through.

"Ah so nice of you to call my friend" said Stockman " now that all four turtles are completely out of the picture nothing shall stop my riegn. Especially not, Raphael,"

* * *

Author's Note: You'll see in later chapters on why I gave this chapter this particular ending, but I do offer one hint to the readers of this story. One of the turtles is a traitor and it's up to you to find out who. Until next chapter. 


	4. Chapter 3: A Traitor Revealed

**Ch.3: A Traitor Revealed**

Everything instantly turned into a full out onslaught. Ariel-mousers commanded the skies while Razor-bots took care of the resistance down below. There was an akward moment as both Leo and Karia looked into each others eyes.

"Truce?" asked Leo.

"For now " said Karia "attack!"

The Foot followed Karia's command without question. If any of them were going to live through this madness they would have to fight side by side with the Turtles. Leo sliced away at the Ariel-mousers, Mikey and don were busy fighting off one of the Razor-bots, and Karia and her ninja were taking care of the rest.

But, Raphael was busy going after Baxter Stockman. the looney sciencetist was even more dangerous than he was before and the red-masked turtle was determined to stop him.

Stockman laughed as the present Raphael charged towards him and disappeared into a dark room.

"Show yourself you coward!" screamed Raphael.

"As you wish," came Stockman's voice from behind the tense turtle.

Before Raphael could defend himself from an attack the crazed scienetist had slugged him and the red-masked turtle blacked out.

**--**

Finally, after a few intense moments of battling the last of Stockman's robotic army had fallen. Leonardo was heaving heavily with exhaustion when the fight was over but his eyes quickly diserned that something was wrong.

"Raph?" called Leo "Where's Raph?"

"What do you want?" said Future Raph.

"No, not you" said Leo "our Raph,"

"He's gone," said Mikey.

**--**

When present Raphael woke up his first thought was how much his head hurt, the second was how he couldn't move his arm to rub it. His arms and legs were chained to the wall in spread eagle position.

"How'd I get here?" mumbled Raph out loud.

"Ah" came the unwelcome voice " so glad to see that you're awake,"

"Stockman" said Raphael in mock surprise " to what do I owe the honor?"

"You're about to see my reptilian friend" said Stockman " you see I've been warned about you Raphael from a very reliable source in the near future,"

"You call 'yourself' a 'reliable source' ?" said Raph " now I know you must be insane,"

"Insane, no" said Stockman "brillant, yes. I almost feel sorry for you and your brothers Raphael not knowing that your own brother Donatello has betrayed you all,"

"What are you talking about Doc?" said Raph.

"Your brother Donatello has been working for me," said Stockman obivously enjoying Raphael's discomfort.

"That's a lie!" yelled Raph.

"See for yourself," said Stockman activating a time window to give Raphael a peek at the future.

Future Donatello was busy studying Future Leo standing in a suspension tube filled to the brim with water. A breathing mask was placed over Future Leo's face so that he was permitted to breathe.

The Future Baxter Stockman grinned at his apprentince with a totured smirk, that the present Raphael would have liked nothing more than to wipe it off his face.

The scene switched this time to see Raphael hung like he was now, but instead pale and giving off the feeling of lifelessness. There was no doubt in Raphael's mind what fate he had suffered in the future.

But if he was dead, then what was the other Raphael hanging out with his brothers right now? A creation of Baxter's and Donnie's no doubt of that. He had to get out of here and warn his brothers.

But chained to the wall how can he?

**--**

Meanwhile, back in the future, Leo found himself waking up on a hard, cold lab table with Donatello standing over him.

"Wh..where are we?" he asked.

"Shh... Stockman's lab" said Don "we got to get you out of here,"

"But how did we...?" started Leo before Don interuptted.

"I'll explian later" said Don loosening the last of Leo's bonds " hurry he's coming back hide in there,"

Leo quickly darted to the room Donatello had told him to hide in and what he saw was a shock to his eyes. There hanging on the wall was Raphael, pale and lifeless. With sudden recognition Leo realized his guess about Raph being the traitor was way off course.

"It was Donny who did this" thought Leo " Donny betrayed us all. And if the real Raphael is here that means...,"

Leo didn't have to finish the thought, that means the Raphael sent into the past was a fake sent to ensure Stockman's victory over New York. He had to get to the time machine and warn their past selves about the fake Raphael.

Quickly Leo rushed back to the door and turned the knob, but it didn't budge an inch. He tried again and again, but soon came to the startling conclusion that he was trapped. There would be no way to warn the past now.


	5. Chapter 4: To Save The Past

**Ch.4: To Save The Past**

Future Leo tried and tried again to break out of Stockman's horrifying room, but the door was three-inch thick steel and refused to give in to Leo's blows. Suddenly a voice from out of nowhere stopped Leo in his tracks.

"Nice to see you finally arrived Fearless Leader,"

"No it can't be," thought Leo turning around to see the 'dead' body of his hot-tempered brother with eyes open and a smirk on his face.

"But how?" said Leo.

The door opened allowing Don to step in.

"If you permit me I can explian" said Don "after you made Raph leader of the team he sugguested that I betray the team and get on Stockman's good side. I convinced Stockman that I would be useful as a spy in the resistance and slowly leaked out the information about me and Raph building a time machine."

"Raph followed me to Stockman's lab and put on a mock show which ended in his capture. I put together a fake Raph to send to the past. He was suppossed to help our past selves stop Stockman, but Stockman kept me under survallince and I was forced to make the Fake Raphael work for Stockman instead,"

"So that's what you sent into the past" said Leo " but why bring me here?"

"You have to save the past Raphael before Stockman has him destroyed and defeat the Fake Raph I sent into the past" said Don " here are the cooridinates where Stockman will be keeping the real Raph. Now we just have to get you to the time machine,"

"What about our Raph?" said Leo.

"I have to hang around here for awhile until I get the signal from Don to move in on Stockman's secret project" said Future Raph " don't worry I'll be fine,"

With that settled Don and Leo ran out of the room and started making thier way towards the complex's inner chambers. Stockman's trust in Don was guarded but not completely unfaithful, he had left the time machine out in plain view so it's orginal creator could toy with it.

The purple-masked turtle was imedatelly at the controls and started programing the machine to send Future Leo back into the past. Lunging through the portal Future Leo found himself in old times New York.

"According to Don's device I should be close to the building where Stockman is holding the Real Raphael" said Leo on the run " I just hope our other past selves don't get in trouble with Don's Fake Raph,"

_"Yeah right what am I thinking?"_

**--**

The turtles were defineately getting into trouble with Future Don's creation. Ever since the discovery that thier Raph had disappeared during the fight Leo was getting suspicous if Future Raph was really what he claimed himself to be.

Right now Fake Raph was leading the turtles to abandoned werehouse, which he claimed was another of Stockman's robotic factories. It may have been fear, but Leonardo felt that if he and his brothers entered that werehouse they were heading for their doom.

None the less the three turtles followed the Fake Raphael inside, and a few seconds later the darkness was completely consumed by a blinding white light. The light bounced off of thousands of metal heads and wings of Ariel Mousers.

The mousers eyes glowed an eerie imperial yellow and thier mouths opened wide to reveal rows of gleaming metal teeth. Don, Mikey, and Leo imedately drew out thier weapons, but Future Raph just turned around and looked at them with a smirk on his face.

"This was a trap" said Leo " you're working for Stockman,"

"Just now figure that out oh fearless one?" said Fake Raph " I was designed by your brother Donatello to help Stockman take over this world,"

"What?" said Don surprised "I would do no such thing!"

"Ah but you did" said Fake Raph " your Raphael is now suffering the same fate as my counterpart in the future,"

"What's that?" asked Mikey.

"Death,"

The turtles were to stunned to speak and to shocked to move. Raphael was dead, it couldn't be true. But no matter how much each turtle denied it they all believed that what Fake Raph had said had not been lies.

"Don't look so glum" said Fake Raph " after all you'll be joining him soon. Attack!"

The Areil-Mousers roared and prepared to attack, but before they could a tiny blue-gold orb dropped out of nowhere. All eyes watched as the orb grew closer and closer to the ground. Then...

**ZAP!**

A whole electric storm blew out of the orb and hit every machine within a five meter raduis. That of course included Fake Raph himself. Soon all the areil mousers and Fake Raph were nothing but piles of junk on the floor.

"Whoa" said Mikey " I wonder who saved us?"

"You don't have to wonder for long," said Future Leo dropping out of the shadows.

"Wait let me guess you're my counterpart from the future right?" said Leo.

"Yes" said Future Leo " but I'll have to explian everything later. Right now we have to rescue your Raphael,"

"That fake said Donny created him" said Mikey " did he?"

"Unfortunately yes" said Future Leo as he and the others started to walk "but he only did it under Raphael's command. You see I made Raphael the leader after I was injured trying to save his life. Although back then I had a deep distrust for him,"

"Because he killed Mikey?" said Don.

"Yes" said Future Leo " but I can understand his anger. We had lost three important people, and Raph being the hothead he is went out for revenge. He was held prisoner for three days and during that time Stockman implanted a chip in his brain to make him attack anything he saw. I didn't dare to defend him until I heard a tiny bit of conversation between him and Donatello,"

"During his imprisionment Raph had discovered the key to Stockman's power, and so when the Razor-bots attacked I took the hit and let Raphael take over in my place. He had a plan and I wasn't going to get in his way,"

"Then what was the purpose of a fake Raphael?" said Donatello.

"He was orginally designed to help you defeat Stockman" said Future Leo " You see Raph sugguested that you betray us so you could get close to Stockman. It worked, but Stockman didn't fully trust you and you forced to make the fake Raph work for him,"

"What about our Raph?" said Mikey " is he really dead?"

"Not yet" said Future Leo " but's he's going to be if we don't reach him in time,"

So with that said the four turtles sped off to save Raphael.

**--**

Meanwhile, Raphael had ceased struggling againist Stockman's shackles. His wrists were bleeding from the friction that cut them apart. Then a strange sound met his ears and his eyes imedately went searching for the source.

A dark figure stood crouched in the shadows, its yellow eyes glowing with the intensity of a solar flare. A silver collar was entwined around its neck keeping the creature pinned in one place.

Raphael didn't know what to make of the creature. It had the fur of a monkey, walked like a man, and had claws like a falcon. The strange creature would growl for several minutes and then lye back down with a solemn look on it's face.

"I bet your the source of all of Stockman's power" said Raphael " well don't worry, I promise I'll set you free someday, you can count on that,"


End file.
